My own way of showing you that I love you
by Chocolat a' la folie
Summary: "She's my love. She's someone that I'm in love with until now. I can't be with her now, but I still love her very much. You know, I wish if I could go back to the time when I can be with her anytime that I want; I'll do anything not to make it happen like this." I quietly sobbed as I hear those words coming from him.


My third fan fiction. Dedicated to those who've read my other stories, "The warmth that I've longing for" and "My treasured memories". I promise that I'll be updating soon, but before that, I will first post the stories that I had made. Feel free to give comments and suggestions.

I'm not really good at writing.. And also, English is not my original language..

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own gakuen alice...

* * *

"**My own way of showing you that I love you"**

by:dontmessupwithme

"_**Meetings are the starting line towards to friendship and also a bridge to love.."**_

* * *

***Flash* *flash* *flash***

"Yome-san, please smile at your wife." He said to the couple.

"Great! The next is pose in whatever you want to." he said to the two again.

"At the count of one, two, and three..." as he pushed the shutter of his camera, it captured the girl walking at the front of him, oblivious that she is blocking the way.

Her face is like an angel. Her smile is pleasant as a goddess.

The girl then notice that she's blocking the way, you can see in her eyes the glint of embarrassment and she bows at the photographer as a sign that she is apologizing. The photographer said that _**it's okay**_. The girl then smiled at him, bowed again and walked away.

The guy couldn't help but stare at the screen of his camera to admire the girl. After a minute, he continued his work.

* * *

She glances at the black coffee and then she remembered what happen earlier. She felt embarrass, but tries to get over with it. Thinking of the guy's expression makes her smile with no reason.

As the photos were printed, he saw that photo, a photo of her. He half-smile, thinking of that girl is making him smile for that simple reason. He posted the picture of the girl on the clipboard.

And then he decided to take a walk. He reached the park and sit there for a while. He felt the want to drink something and so he saw a coffee shop.

He entered there and being greeted by a warm _**'Welcome!'**_. A waitress had given him the menu. He chose black coffee.

He saw a familiar person inside the counter. He quickly stands up to check if that is the right person and he saw an angel. She really looked like an angel. He decided to speak to ask for her name.

"Uhm, Excuse me," he said to get the attention of the girl. He doesn't fail.

"What it is sir?" she asked but was taken aback as if she'd seen a ghost from the past.

"Do I looked like a ghost?" he can't help but ask her.

"No sir, I think I know you,." She paused for a while and speaks again, "Right! You're the guy whom I had disturbed right?" she asked unsure-ly.

He smiled a bit when she said that she remembered him.

"Yes, I'm Natsume Hyuuga," he said plainly not bothering to offer his hand for a hand shake.

She smiled at him before she speaks, "I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura sir," she said as she offered her hand and he accepts it for a shake hand.

"Oh. Please drop the sir thingy and just call me Natsume" he said.

"Yes sir, er... Natsume-san. It's nice to know you!" she said as she bowed her head.

And so, that is the start of their friendship.

Whenever Natsume is not busy he's always on Mikan's coffee shop to help her, more like to tease her. Obviously, they enjoy the company of each other.

* * *

One night, Natsume invited Mikan to the place where they first met, the cherry blossom tree. When she gets there, she saw that no one's there. She's about to walk away when someone grabbed her hand and suddenly, the place becomes bright.

Natsume kept silent but the atmosphere between them seems relaxing. While they are eating, Natsume motioned her to look at the sky and after a second, she saw fireworks.

She admired at the fireworks and notice that the fireworks formed a words, she read it _**'Be my girl'**_ that's the words that written by the fireworks.

She turned to Natsume and began to ask, "What is this all about?".

"Mikan," he said with a serious tone of voice.

"Will you be my girl?" he continued.

Mikan's reaction was priceless. She stands up and embraces him tight. Natsume reciprocated that hug.

"So, I'll take this as a yes?" Natsume asked not sure with her answer.

"I guess it is." She agreed. And so, they shared a passionate kiss.

Their relationship is the best. They're always there for each other.

* * *

And now, this is their first anniversary. They are going home from a fancy restaurant. Natsume's the one who's driving the car and he wore a pair of glasses even if it's night time already. I guess old habits die hard.

As Natsume drove at the road, a bright light captured their eyes. A truck had crushed their car with them. Mikan fell unconscious while Natsume immediately dialled the number of the hospital near them. Both are covered with blood. After that, Natsume fell unconscious also.

When he waked up after two days of sleeping he look for Mikan and the nurse said that she's still sleeping and the nurse also said that Mikan will wake soon.

Natsume blamed himself for this. After that day, he gets discharged from the hospital and he immediately go to that certain cherry blossom tree. And so, he decided that he would do anything for Mikan. He needs to distance himself. Her family hates him.

After two days after Natsume got discharged from the hospital, Mikan woke up and immediately searched. Mikan saw no trace of him. She looked at the side of her hospital bed and saw a letter. It's from him. She began to read it:

_**"Mikan, I'm officially ending our relationship. I love someone. Please forget all about me, forget that we ever met.**_

_**-Natsume "**_

Her tears fall after reading the letter. She read it all over again. '**_How could I forget you? You're already a part of mine._**' She thought.

* * *

**MIKAN'S P.O.V.**

Three months had passed since that incident. I haven't seen him after that. Some part of me doesn't want him to be happy. I'm a selfish and I know it. I want him to be mine, only mine. I really want to see him so badly even if it'll breaks my heart if ever I saw him with other girls. Yes, he left me. But I still love him even if he said that she love someone.

I go to their place but his neighbour said that he's not living there anymore. My hopes are all shattered.

I wanted to cry. I walk and walk until I got there, to this place where I first encountered him. And I saw him, sitting in one of the bench.

I wanted to run to him, to hug him and say that I still love him. As I walk closer, it's like that he didn't notice me at all. I saw his hand, holding a photo.

I stand next to him but still, he didn't notice me at all. His mind is like stuck into something. I was curious about the photo that he's holding and, I saw that it's a photo of mine when I'm sleeping. I tried to lower my voice and make it sounds like it wasn't I.

I grab my courage to ask him, "Excuse me, but who's that girl on that photo?" I asked him and its like that he doesn't even recognize my voice.

He doesn't even look at me as he speaks, "She's my love. She's someone that I'm in love with until now. I can't be with her now, but I still love her very much. You know, I wish if I could go back to the time when I can be with her anytime that I want; I'll do anything not to make it happen like this." I quietly sobbed as I hear those words coming from him.

A memory flashed in my mind, _**"Mikan, I love you. Please be okay. I'm sorry for dragging you in to this."**_

He stands up from the bench attempting to go away, before he could have said '_excuse me_.' I hug him, causing him to sit again. I sobbed at his chest.

"Mikan?" he asked as I saw that tears are starting to flow to his cheeks.

"Natsume, you're an idiot!" I said between my sobs.

"Why did you leave me? I still love you. I want to hold you like this again. Please don't leave me again.". I said, crying.

"But, you deserve someone better." He said.

"No! Please Natsume." I pleaded.

"Mikan, I can't-" he asked.

"No, and that's final" I said flatly.

He smiled and hugged me again.

_**And with that, we never left each other's side… I'll still love him whatever happens in the future.**_

_**I'm glad that I walk through that tree, the day we first met.**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

***end of each others' loneliness and the start of their forever happiness***

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed reading this fic.**

**please leave some comments, suggestions, corrections or whatever...**

**thanks..**

**: )**

**Uhm, there are some people who was asking if this story is based from a Korean song, 'I'm a girl'. correct me if I'm wrong..**

**the truth is, I know nothing about that song. sorry.**

**this story came from my mind while I was reading a manga ( I forgot the title)**

**but the plot of that manga is all about a girl who's always on the right side and a guy who's always on the left side that's why they couldn't meet to the extent that the girl died without even meeting the guy for the first time. I know it is weird. It's ending is tragic. *bows***


End file.
